The present invention relates to high-pressure fuel injection system for use in a diesel engine or the like.
In recent years, a high pressure common-rail high-pressure fuel injection system for diesel engines has been proposed as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 165858/1984 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,352 to Jourde et al).
The most important technical functions for the above-described high-pressure common-rail fuel injection system is to create, maintain, and control a fuel pressure corresponding to an injection pressure inside the common rail. However, a pump incorporated in the system for producing high pressure fuel is driven by the engine and unable to reduce loss of torque of the engine. Further, the pump could not be made compact. For these reasons, no practical system has been made available on the market.